My Lover is a Doll: The Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by ikasama-shoujo
Summary: SORRY. I don't have a summary at the MOMENT! In short, Tsuna is human and Hibari is the doll. 1827 AU. WANTED: Someone WHO CAN MAKE A SUMMARY FOR MY STORY!
1. 1st Encounter Leaves an Inevitable Fate

**A/N:** Heya~ Are you disappointed that it is not **The Case of Hibari Kyoya**? XD Wah. Sorry. I'm kinda still stuck at chapter 4. So while I'm still thinking about chapter 4, this story suddenly went into my head. And for me not to forget it, I had to write this out right away though it took me quite some time since I'm kinda busy, too.

For new readers, don't worry. You don't need to read **My** **Lover is** **a** **Doll: The Case of** **Hibari Kyoya** for you to understand this since they are different stories (though I would be happy if you will read it :D). They just have the same concept of Doll and Master. Here, Tsuna being the master (?) and Hibari being the doll. And speaking of which, the idea of Doll and Master came from the manga, **Lovers Doll**, but other than that, I guess it is own.

Anyway~ hope you will enjoy and reviews are appreciated. May God be with you, bastard. :D

And about my summary. Seriously. I'm sorry. I can't think of anything that will not spoil the story. So I'm going to hold the summary for now. OTL

**Warning:** This story is yaoi/shounen-ai :D This is also AU. Meaning... **Alternate Universe**. OOCness is _inevitable._ Slow updates OTL. And pardon for my grammar error. And (again) rating might (not sure) go up in the future.

**Genres: **Romance, Supernatural, Drama, etc.

**Pairings:** 1827, R18 (LOL no, I'm joking XD but Reborn will be in the story. Adult form that is. XD) maybe Tsuna x Kyoko (what was Kyoko's number again? XD) or maybe not. I'm not sure anymore D:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is purely for fandom.

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 1: First Encounter Leaves an Inevitable Fate**

"Hibari-oniichan!" An exuberant voice called making the owner of the name stop on his track. He turned his head in distrust as he immediately recognized the voice of the caller. Of course he could recognize the voice. That voice had been pestering him for about a week now.

Hibari Kyoya watched with light mounting irritation as the four-year-old Tsuna with spiky sienna hair came to his view. He was running towards him, shouting Hibari-oniichan here and there, which irritated the young raven-haired man more. He was really tempted to ignore the kid and turn on his heel but managed to refrain from doing so. That would not be polite, especially on a kid. Well hell yeah. As if Hibari could careless. But he still remained unmoved.

"What do you want?" He finally asked — not forgetting to look down since the little boy was too small to begin with — when the kid finally stopped from running and was now in front of him.

Not noticing the bitterness on his tone, the little boy replied excitedly, "Hibari-oniichan! Tsu-chan found Hibari-oniichan!" Tsuna beamed delightfully and continued, "Tsu-chan and Mama are going home from shopping then Tsu-chan spotted Hibari-oniichan! Tsu-chan is so gweat!" He giggled, jumping in happiness.

"I see." The young man replied passively and took the initiative to kneel down, meeting the little boy's cute big chocolate orbs with his ashen blue ones. "But first, I am not your brother so please," Hibari stressed the word fully, "stop calling me onii-chan." The word sounded a bit weird on his mouth. He then patted the boy's head but stopped when he noticed the previously cheerful big round eyes were now clouded with slight tears.

"B-But—But—!" Tsuna started whining, "Mama said Tsu-chan should address people with... with h-ho-hornorif—"

"Honorific." Hibari corrected impatiently.

Tsuna blushed lightly. "Y-Yeah... honorific. Mama said Tsu-chan should address them properly to show my respect."

Hibari listened with slight understanding and quietly sighed inside. He was about to reply the boy when light murmurings caught his attention. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that some people were looking suspiciously at them.

_"Hey isn't that bad? Isn't that high schooler bullying the little boy?"_

_"Maybe we should call the police or something."_

Hibari looked back at the kid and scanned him from head to toe. And from the looks of it, of course they would find them suspicious or more over, they would find him suspicious instead. The little boy was sniffing and pouting cutely (in Hibari's vision only though); it was as if he was bullying the little kid. A low growl escaped from his throat as he narrowed his eyes in agitation. _Those damn herbivores._

Resisting the urge to bite those nosy people to death, he turned his attention back to the boy and his irritation miraculously disappeared. Well maybe because he couldn't fault the little boy especially when he was looking at him with those innocent eyes and pouting cutely (again in Hibari's vision only). "Then _san_ is fine."

"Then Tsu-chan can still call your name?"

"I never said you couldn't."

Tsuna titled his head lightly as if he was thinking of something complicated before testing it for the first time. "Hibari-san..." He mumbled shyly as he felt his cheeks heating up. Then he repeated it, this time more confident and satisfied. "Hibari-san!"

Hibari scratched his head in light irritation but couldn't stop himself from smiling inside. The boy was really cute and interesting. Of course he will never admit that out aloud. "Stop calling my name for no apparent reas—" But before he could even finish what he was saying, Hibari found himself being tackled by the little boy as Tsuna wrapped his small arms around his neck. "I love Hibari-san the most!"

Hibari was taken aback slightly at the gesture but was able to composed himself in no time. "Hey, don't go suddenly shout something that embarrassing. It's disturbing." He reprimanded in a strain voice but the boy paid no heed to him as he tightened his hold against him. He let out a defeated sigh and gave in. Seriously, the boy was really a pain. And to his surprise Hibari found himself hugging back the boy in caution and — with an odd sense of déjà vu — carried him as he stood up.

But seriously, how did he end up like this again? The boy was too attached with him that it was creeping him out a little. And speaking of which, this scene feels somewhat _awfully_ familiar. Oh yeah. It happened a week prior. His first encounter with the little boy. _That fateful (?) meeting._

Hibari Kyoya was the kind of person who tended to do things on his own pace. Relying on someone was out of his vocabulary. He had no parents and grew up in an orphanage but even before he could reach adulthood, he had already left the orphanage and made a living on his own since he really doesn't like relying on someone. He doesn't give a damn to his surroundings, too. He hated crowds and most of all he hated weak herbivores who couldn't even defend themselves. In other words he was a loner. So he couldn't understand himself why he went the trouble of helping the damn brat at that time.

_**x x x**_

He was going home from his school when his attention was caught by a hysteric cry of a child as he was passing by a local playground on his way. As if on impulse his head automatically shot to the direction where he heard the cry and his eyes met an annoying sight. There was indeed a child crying and in front of the child was a suspicious man who was, from the looks of it, forcing the little kid to come with him.

"C'mon little boy, this ossan will take you home. I'm gonna buy you candy so come with me now."

"N-No! Tsu-chan doesn't wanna! Mama! Mama! Tsu-chan wanna go home!" The little boy, Tsu-chan, cried as he tried wriggling free from the scary grasp of the stranger.

Hibari watched the scene in annoyance and disgust. He wanted to pretend he didn't see anything and go on but... ugh. Indeed he said he hated weak herbivores the most but he hated even more those damn herbivores that have the nerve to take advantage against those weak ones. Before he could stop himself Hibari strolled forward the two, a displeased scowl present on his face.

"Tsk. What a difficult kid. I said you're coming with me!" The suspicious man barked and started dragging the kid, ignoring his cries and protest but before he could even move a step forward, he was halted by the presence of an unknown intruder.

"Let go of the kid." Hibari demanded dangerously, looking at the stranger menacingly.

The suspicious man blinked in confusion before glaring at the newcomer. "W-Who are you? I'm this boy's father so don't get in our way!"

"N-No! You're not Tsu-chan's Papa!" Tsuna intervened between his cries and shook furiously his captured hand. "Let Tsu-chan go!"

"S-Shut up!"

Hibari walked closer and chuckled with no humor, "It seems what you just said and the kid's doesn't match at all." He mocked as he glared at him. "Let go of the kid before I do something you might regret later."

"Che," The stranger released Tsu-chan's arm in a non-gentle manner and faced the young man with a fierce expression. "Then I'll just teach you a lesson you troublesome meddler!" He shot forward his fist in attempt to strike the raven-haired young man but even before he could land a blow, Hibari already beat him into it. He dodged the attack effortlessly and prepared his own counter attack. "Too slow damn herbivore." Not bothering to use his hands, Hibari kicked the suspicious man straight hard into the stomach which sent him flying backwards and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Pathetic herbivore." Hibari muttered to himself as he tapped his right foot on the ground as if shrugging off imaginary dirt from his shoes. Satisfied he turned back his attention to the little kid and he couldn't help but arching an eyebrow.

The boy was frozen stiff, staring at him widely. Hibari couldn't quite shake the feeling off that there was something wrong. Worried that the kid might have been traumatized by the scene just now, he walked closer to him and knelt down to his level, his ashen blue ones meeting curious ones. But before he could voice his thoughts two small arms came flying around his neck as the little boy practically attacked him by hugging him. Instead of the expected hysteric cries and pleas, the boy surprised him by giggling and chuckling. "So cool! So cool!"

Hibari broke the contact and pushed lightly the boy away from him. "Aren't you scared?" He asked curiously, eyes twitching when the boy just kept staring at him with pure and earnest eyes. "Well?"

Tsu-chan shook his head slowly, cheeks warming up. "No. Onii-chan was so cool! Tsu-chan is not scared!" He proclaimed proudly as he spread his arms in the air.

Hoh. Hibari smirked. So the boy got some spunk after all. "How old are you?"

Tsu-chan grinned and beamed confidently as he gestured his age through his fingers. "Tsu-chan is four already!"

"I see." Hibari deadpanned, ignoring that the kid just gestured three of his fingers albeit that the kid said he was four. So he wasn't really sure which of it was true. He doesn't care anyway though.

So what now? Now that the troublesome thing had been taken care of, maybe it's time for him to leave as well. After all getting involved more will be quite a pain. So should he leave the kid alone then? Speaking of which, why was a kid like him all alone in such a place? Did he get lost or something? "By the way, why are you here all alone? Did you get separated from your parents or what?"

At the mention of his parents, Tsu-chan's previously perky chocolate orbs watered suddenly as if something clicked at the back of his mind. "T-T-Tsu-chan wanna go home! Mama! Papa! Where are you? Tsu-chan wanna go home!" He burst out crying, his excitement while ago was now forgotten.

Hibari heaved an irritated sigh. He knew this would come anyway. So the kid was really lost. He take back what he had said earlier. The kid was really a weak herbivore.

"Shut up. Quit your yapping." He scolded solemnly, satisfied when the boy conceded. "Give me your backpack." He instructed referring to the small knapsack that the little boy was carrying. Well all kids carry a nametag or something on their knapsacks right? The boy might have the needed information. _Hopefully._

Obediently, Tsu-chan handed his red knapsack to Hibari, still sniffing quietly.

He took it with no word and began inspecting the bag. As if his wish was granted, Hibari found the needed item in the side of the bag; a makeshift keychain of a nametag with the needed information. It read:

_**Name:**__ Sawada Tsunayoshi (__**Nickname:**__ Tsuna)_

_**Age:**__ 4 years old_

_**Address:**__ #xxx xxx St., Namimori Town_

_**Contact Number:**__ 092166199xx / xxx-xx-xx_

Hibari read with interest as the content registered on his mind. So the kid's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. What a herbivorous name. Especially the nickname. It really suited the kid. And the kid was actually four years old. Maybe the kid was just dumb. Well that aside, now that he already got the needed information he guessed he couldn't do anything about it now. He looked back at the boy and shrugged his shoulders, handing him back his knapsack. "Come on. I'll take you home."

He could just call the contact number but since the address was coincidentally near to his apartment, he guessed he could just walk the boy home personally.

Tsu-chan, whose name was actually Tsuna, blinked innocently. "R-Really?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No. Tsu-chan trust onii-chan!" Once more, Tsuna's little arms captured Hibari's neck and giggled. "Onii-chan is so kind!"

Hibari snorted at the praise. He was not really that kind of person. He was just doing this out of... duty? Responsibility? Pity? Hmmph. Either way he doesn't really care. He hugged back the boy and carried him as he stood up. "You really shouldn't trust strangers so easily, stupid herbivore."

But Tsuna just kept smiling, happy that somehow he managed to make a friend... probably.

After a quiet fifteen minute walk, Hibari found himself in front of a fairly normal household. It seems familiar but he doesn't really remember. Maybe he passed by this house before since, after all, they have the same street. He read the name, checking if it was the right place. _Sawada._

"I guess you're home now." He put the boy down and turned on his heel as if he was ready to flee any moment now, not bothering to bid goodbye.

Tsuna panicked when he saw the high schooler prepared to leave. He can't leave yet! He hasn't thanked him yet! He doesn't even know his name! "W-Wait! O-Onii-cha—" Tsuna tried to run after him but his voice was muffled as his face met the concrete ground.

Hibari halted. He can already tell what just happened. He wanted to ignore him but his feet were betraying him. He turned around, annoyed. "What now?" He watched as the boy slowly stood up from tripping and began crying. Here they go again.

Against his own will Hibari went towards the little boy and looked down at him, crossing his arms. "What, did that really hurt?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

Tsuna stopped and started shaking his head furiously. "It's because onii-chan is leaving already. Tsu-chan hasn't even thanked onii-chan! Tsu-chan doesn't even know onii-chan's name!"

Hibari massaged his temple and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you're such a pain." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and knelt down as he shoved it to the boy's forehead. "It's bleeding slightly. You should take care of that first." He ordered and continued, "And my name is Hibari Kyoya. You don't need to thank me either. I did this on my own accord." He stated, hoping the kid would just agree without arguing back.

Luckily, Tsuna seems to understand his unspoken wish and nodded quietly as he shyly took the hankerchief. "Okay..."

"Tsu-kun?"

Two heads moved at the call in reflex as a young woman with brown hair walked out of the house, eyes widening.

"Mama!" Tsuna cried in happiness, running towards her and hugged her dearly.

Hibari immediately stood up and cursed inside. He really didn't want to meet the mother, too. Meeting the mother would mean questions. And he really didn't need that at the moment.

"Oh Tsu-kun! Where have you been? Mama and Papa have been looking for you! We were so worried!" Tsuna's mother cried, relief all over in her voice and carried her son. "Papa is still out looking for you— Ara? What happened to your forehead?"

"Tsu-chan is sowwy. Tsu-chan tripped but Hibari-oniichan lent me his hankie." Tsuna admitted sheepishly, moving his attention at the said teen.

"Hibari-oniichan?" As if it was not enough, Tsuna's mother asked curiously, shifting her gaze from her son to the raven-haired boy in front of them.

Hibare glared at Tsuna who dared to mention his name. He was just about to flee since the mother hasn't seemed to notice his presence yet but the damn herbivore just made unnecessary things more complicated. And what's with the name? _Hibari-oniichan?_ He almost gagged at the call.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you before... I was so worried with Tsu-kun that— Oh! Are you, by any chance, was the one who brought my boy back home?" The young woman gasped and took Hibari's hand eagerly with her left hand since the other was occupied. "Oh! Thank you very much! Thank you! I just took my eyes off of him for a second when we were out shopping awhile ago then he just disappeared all of a sudden! Tsu-kun is so hopeless." She admitted sheepishly and giggled, "By the way, my name is Sawada Nana. You can just call me Nana~! And this boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I bet you already know that. How about you? What's your name?" She asked enthusiastically, feeling already attached to the raven-haired boy.

"...Hibari Kyoya." Was all he could mutter. The woman was really talkative wasn't she? So talkative that he found himself getting a little bit annoyed but at the same time amused, too. "Well no, actually I just found him—"

"Ah! Mama! Don't bully Hibari-oniichan!" Tsuna suddenly interrupted as he struggled against his mother's hold. "Put Tsu-chan down."

Tilting her head slightly, Nana did what was asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Who's getting bullied, herbivore?" Hibari said in a bored tone as he watched the little boy tugged quietly his pants and looked up at him, his finger on his lips.

Hibari lifted an eyebrow. Was he telling him to keep quiet? Is that why he interrupted him awhile ago? He doesn't want to worry his parents? Hibari smirked. The kid was really interesting. Maybe he was smart after all.

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?" Nana asked curiously.

Tsuna turned his head and smiled brightly. "Nothing!"

Nana seems to accept that when an idea struck her head. "Why don't we invite Hibari-kun for dinner tonight instead? Isn't that a nice idea Tsu-kun?" She exclaimed gleefully as she looked over between Hibari and Tsuna.

"Yay! Tsu-chan want that, too!"

Hibari forced a cough getting their attention. The conversation was progressing without his consent. There was no way he would welcome the offer from the person he just met. That would be too weird. His meeting with the kid was just a mere coincidence. He shouldn't get himself too involved with them.

"I am grateful for the offer but I need to pass. I'm actually about to go home now. I apologize, Sawada-san." He bowed his head slightly, using her last name instead despite she told him to call her Nana.

Tsuna pouted as Nana let out a small _awww_ then smiled in understanding. "I guess it can't be help. Maybe next time then~!" She winked at him and pushed Tsuna lightly towards the teen. "Go say goodbye and thank you to your onii-chan."

Tsuna fidgeted as he looked up at Hibari, embarrassed. "T-Thank you... Hibari-oniichan..." His words were almost a whisper that Tsuna doubt Hibari had heard him. Tsuna puffed his cheeks. Why can't he make his voice louder? "A-Ah... Hibari-oniichan thank—"

But Hibari just nodded and already turned his back on him. Tsuna's heart sank. Is that it? Will this be their last meeting? The thought didn't sit well with him. He just managed to make a friend! Hibari-oniichan was his first friend (Hibari doesn't think so though). Without thinking he ran after him as he tried his best not to trip and mustered all of his strength to call after him, gripping tightly the handkerchief on his hands. "W-Wait! Hibari-oniichan!" He panted lightly, happy when the lad reciprocated the call by stopping and turning his head to his direction. "Hibari-oniichan! W-Will you play with Tsu-chan again?"

Hibari was about to ignore the kid but seemed to think better of it. He heaved a long sigh and inclined his hand up ahead. "My apartment is two blocks away from here. Right at the first corner." And with that he left with no more ado.

Tsuna's mouth turned into a frown. What did Hibari just say? He didn't understand what he meant! Panicking, he was about to chase after the young man when a light weight touched his shoulders surprising him. He turned and saw his mother smiling.

"Oh Tsu-kun~ Hibari-kun just told you where he lives! What a shy boy he is~!" Nana giggled as she carried her son on her arms. "I know where his apartment is. After all it's the only apartment around this area and it's not really far away from here. And if I'm not mistaken, Ishikawa-san is the landlord there. So let's pay him a visit next time. Sounds good?" She offered with a bright smile as they went back inside their house.

Tsuna nodded happily. "Un!"

Meanwhile, Hibari paused on his way and looked back at the direction where he had last seen the kid though he wasn't there anymore. He just contradicted what he had said earlier didn't he? But the kid was far more interesting than he initially thought. It would kill his boredom at the moment. Hibari shook his head and let out a satisfied sigh as he continued on his path. He didn't know, however, at that time that this will lead to the prologue of his inevitable fate.

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **So chapter 1 is done! And it's much longer than my usual chapters! Yay?

Actually I already have this chapter 1 kinda long time ago but I just managed to finish typing it out yesterday. You see, when I'm writing a story, I always first write it down on my notebook before I type it out on my PC. **IDK**, I can't seem to write well when I'm in front of the computer. **AND DAMN!** I had to type this **ALL OVER AGAIN** because the damn computer suddenly stopped responding and I had to restart it. I wasn't able to recover the file though. T^T

Anyway! What do you think of this chapter? Eheh~ Oh yeah. Please don't think of **Hibari** as _a Lolicon, Shotacon, Polygon_ _(__**LOL Gin-san? XD**__)_ or whatever. I have a reason why I made **Tsuna's** age around 4 and **Hibari's** age around a normal high schooler. And I bet you're also wondering **WHERE the HELL is the DOLL and MASTER concept** in this story. Muahah~ if you're curious, then stay tune for the next chapters. I'm already starting writing chapter 2 but hmm... oh well. Unlike **The Case of Hibari Kyoya**, I already have a plot for this story and ending as well. Yeah seriously. But that would take a long time. I guess. You see, in **The Case of Hibari Kyoya**, I decided to change the plot again for some reasons, that's why I haven't updated chapter 4. I think it's much more complicated than the first plot that I thought.

Well, again. Pardon for my grammar error /wrong spelling (if there is) T^T. And this story is **AU** okay. And of course the story will not start all fluffy. Haha~ and though this is **The Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi**, I'm writing it **in Hibari's point of view**. Hehe. Well writing it in **Tsuna's POV** as a child is too weird. But don't worry, when **Tsuna** grows up I'm gonna switch it into **Tsuna's POV**. Err. I hope so. Haha~

Ah! About Tsuna's contact number. Hoho. That was actually my cellphone number before. XD ignore the xxx just think of any number street or something.

Okay. This is getting longer. I will **REALLY** _appreciate_ it if you will **LEAVE A REVIEW**. Critiques are fine but please no _FLAMING_. I'm a sensitive person. I take things to heart. Seriously. I encountered one in **The Case of Hibari Kyoya** (though not really a flame but whatever). And it made me feel less motivated. XD But nah. I'm still gonna continue writing it! Okay~

See ya next chapter!

**RANDOM SPAM** _(You can ignore this one):_

WAAAAH! Damn. I'm so happy! I finally got Akuno Meshitukai Face (again) in TinierMe! :D Now I only need 8 Eyes to complete all of the Vocaloid Eyes! Yush~

And damn. I really love Niizuma Eiji! GYAAAAAAAA! XD So cool! I wanna read the next chapter of Bakuman T^T

Okay that was so random XD

**FACT: **I came up with the title of this story from Lovers Doll (which became My Lover is a Doll) and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (The World's Best First Love: The Case of Onodera Ritsu) haha. That gave me an idea that I should make a different story of Hibari and Tsuna... and thus, it became My Lover is a Doll: The Case of Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi. :D


	2. Kiss of Prince

**WANTED: **I need someone who can make a nice summary (without spoiling stuff) for my story. Since I really, really suck at summarizing stories. OTL for that.

If you're interested, PM me here or MM (Mini Mail) me in **TinierMe** (if you have an account there – the name is ikasama-shoujo).

This is how it will work. Basically I'm gonna tell you what my story (My Lover is a Doll: The Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi) is all about. Then based from what I'm gonna tell you, you will make a summary out of that. Kinda spoiler I guess... but if you're up for it, contact me. Thank you! :D

**Dedicated to:** This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends in TinierMe, **Kuriyumi-chan** (AKA **Sakuyuki Miharu** here in fanfiction)! I was really intending to post this last July 27 (her birthday) but I wasn't able to... because I'm being lazy again! WAH! T^T Anyway Happy Birthday again! :D

**A/N:** Hello. I hope you didn't get too tired waiting for chapter 2. XD

First, I wanna thank these people for reviewing:

**Orcux, lovepikachu12, AnonymousAuthor13, Pulver15, MissDinosaur, Sakuyuki Miharu, CH0C0CANDYZ** and for those people who alerted me and favorite my story. :3 Though I would really appreciate it if you will leave a review. May God be with you, bastard. :D

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 2: Kiss of Prince**

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun! There you are!"

Hibari and Tsuna turned their heads at the voice and saw Nana waving at them.

"Mama!" As if totally forgotten that Hibari was holding him, Tsuna fidgeted excitedly against his hold and almost fell from Hibari's grasp. "W-Waah!"

"Hey, don't move around so much!" Hibari chided exasperated but relieved inside when he was able to catch the falling boy in no time. "Seriously" He muttered as he dropped down the boy and put his hands on his pockets.

"S-Sorry..."

"Tsu-kun! That was dangerous!" Nana moved towards them and scolded her son in an authorative voice. "Good thing Kyo-kun's reflexes is so fast~!" She commented as she hoisted Tsuna up to her arms, pinching his cheeks lightly.

"Tsu-chan is sowwy..."

Nana patted his head affectionately when her eyes darted to the teen.

Hibari deliberately looked away from them for a moment. He really couldn't handle the woman... err... that well. She was too enthusiastic for her own good that he found himself getting a bit troubled by it. Nana was like a puzzle that was really hard to solve. So mysterious... so unpredictable. Just like her son. Hibari scoffed at the last thought. He reverted back his gaze at the mother and son pair and bowed his head in greeting. "Good afternoon, Sawada-san."

Puffing her cheeks childishly, Nana spoke in a teasing tone, "Mou Kyo-kun! I thought I already told you to call me Nana. Sawada-san sounds so old! And besides, I'm only 24 you know."

Hibari inwardly cringed at the reminder. When Nana and Tsuna visited him once on his apartment, she kept insisting him to have dinner on their house but he ended up declining the offer yet again because he was busy with his part-time job and school. Nana just pouted and reluctantly replied, "Maybe next time then. But in exchange, let me call you Kyo-kun from now on and call me Nana in return." She winked at him. From the last name basis, it drastically changed into the first name basis. It didn't bother Hibari that much though... just... it just felt somewhat off. Maybe because he grew up with no mother or simply because no one (or even dared) to call him by his given name, let alone giving him a nickname. He was momentarily brought back to reality when Nana's voice came to surface.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Nana-san then." He pursed his lips tightly.

Nana beamed and turned her attention to Tsuna. "And here I thought Tsu-kun was lost again."

"But Tsu-chan wasn't lost! Tsu-chan found Hibari-oni—Hibari-san!"

Nana blinked in confusion before smiling and looked back at the lad. "Are you on your way home now?"

Hibari wanted to say yes but his instinct can already sense the direction of this conversation. "No, I'm on my way to my part-time job." That was a lie of course. He just wanted an excuse to make the woman back off quietly.

He was working part-time in a flower shop inside the shopping district. One must think that, he, being a florist is ridiculous since Hibari Kyoya and flowers doesn't mix well in a sentence. But surprisingly, it didn't bother him that much. He actually took a liking to it. Working in a flower shop gives him a piece of mind because of the quiet atmosphere. And that was what he needed at the moment. But today seems to be out of the question, apparently. The owner of the shop told him awhile ago that he had an emergency he needed to attend to so he had to close the shop for today and gave Hibari a day-off instead. Without anything to do, Hibari decided to go home but along the way he met the damn brat. And now the mother, too. Talk about coincidence.

Nana, whose smile still lingering on her pretty face, tilted her head slightly. "Kyo-kun, you know... the shop was closed today. See?" She lifted her hand — a plastic bag occupying it — and shifted her eyes to the little boy in her right arm. "Since Tsu-kun and I were already in the shopping district, we decided to pay you a little visit on you part-time job. But unfortunately, it was closed today. I wasn't able to see Kyo-kun selling flowers. What a shame." She reverted her gaze back to the young man as she somewhat gave a _tsk tsk_ smile and continued in a teasing tone, "Kyo-kun, lying to your elder is not really good you know~"

"Hmm? Hibari-oni—" Tsuna bit his tongue. "Hibari-san is lying?"

"That's right. That's why Tsu-kun shouldn't do that, too, okay?"

Hibari remained silent as he mentally cursed inside at his slip. That's right. He can faintly remember about the kid saying _"Tsu-chan and Mama are going home from shopping. Then Tsu-chan spotted Hibari-oniichan." _Something like that. Why didn't he think about that? Of course with Nana's personality, she is likely bound to visit him on his part-time job. Just like when Nana found out about his job, she squealed and declared that she will definitely visit him one of these days. Hibari shook disapprovingly his head at himself. "Fine."

Nana's face brightened up. "Really? So you will join us today for dinner?"

"Yes."

Nana cheered in hooray and grinned. "You hear that Tsu-kun? Kyo-kun is staying with us for dinner~!"

"Yay! Hibari-san is going to our house!"

Hibari sighed cynically. What did he get himself into?

_**x x x**_

Tsuna looked at Hibari in vigorous excitement. Hibari was in his house. His Hibari-oniichan! They were already seated on the sofa located at the living room while his mother was in the kitchen, preparing food. Tsuna took a peek at the raven-haired boy once more and a small pout touched his lips.

Hibari was sitting as far away as he could from Tsuna and seems indifferent about it. He had his eyes closed and was leaning against the arm of the sofa, his chin resting on the palm of his left hand. Was he sleeping? Curiously, Tsuna crawled towards the lad and sat approximately close to him. He lifted his hand as he hesitantly poked Hibari's arm. When the young man didn't stir, Tsuna repeated the act with more force into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiiih!" With an undignified squeak, Tsuna abruptly retracted his poking finger as he looked up and saw Hibari's previously closed eyes now fully open and were now glaring lightly at him. "N-Nothing..."

Hibari rolled his eyes as he brought his pale hand to his mouth, stifling a yawn.

"I-Is Hibari-oniichan angry?"

Hibari looked at the boy indifferently. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me onii-chan?"

Tsuna clasped his mouth with both of his hands. He did it again. He mentally scolded himself at his forgetfulness. "S-Sorry. Tsu-chan meant H-Hibari-san..."

The said raven-haired teen only grunted in response and looked away.

Tsuna pouted. Indeed, Hibari was in his house but this was way too boring than he had anticipated. Hibari wasn't even talking to him! Well they did talk but it was more like he was scolding him. Tsuna puffed his cheeks.

"..."

Silence descended for the both of them.

Only a few minutes had passed and Tsuna was getting fidgety on his position already. Of course as a four-year old child, he tends to seek attention at all times. But Hibari wasn't even granting him that credit. Plus the quiet atmosphere was not helping either. It was making Tsuna more giddier each minute and finally he couldn't take it anymore; he rose from his seat, jumping off from the sofa and turned to face the raven-haired teen.

"Tsu-chan is bored! Tsu-chan wants to play! Hibari-oniichan, play with Tsu-chan!" He started whining childishly, ignoring the fact that he just called him onii-chan again. Well, he actually did that on purpose to capture Hibari's attention. Even though he knew he was going to get scold at, he was still anticipating it. At least he will get to talk to Hibari and having his attention centered solely to him was enough. As if his wishes were granted, Hibari finally turned his eyes on him.

Tsuna gulped.

However, Hibari seems to think better of it for he merely arched a brow and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm tired. Go play by yourself." He said as he looked away from him again.

Tsuna pouted, pouted and pouted. This is not what he was expecting. Hibari was supposed to play with him. Hibari was supposed to pay attention to him! But Hibari gave him the cold shoulder instead. He sulked even more. He was about to throw a tantrum when he realized what he had said. Hibari said he was tired? Putting aside his mid-rampage, he looked at Hibari curiously as he tried to study his current state. Well he did look kinda tired... err... maybe? He wasn't sure though. He doesn't even know how to determine a tired person. What is being tired again? Thoughts like these ran wildly on his mind as he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. He decided to study Hibari once more and saw that he had his eyes closed again. He looked like he was sleeping though. Maybe being tired is being sleepy, too? _Hmm._ Tsuna bit his lip. Then suddenly an idea sprang on his head.

That's it! A way to wake Hibari up! Why didn't he think of that right away? Tsuna smiled contently as he remembered the story Mama read to him a few days back. It was a story about a prince placed a kiss on the princess' lips in order to wake her up. Miraculously, the princess woke up and after that they lived happily ever after. Tsuna wasn't sure about the title though. He forgot. Was it _Cinderella?_ Or was it _Snow White?_ Either way it doesn't matter now. At least he still remembers the story even though his mind were already filled with other various stories since his mother really loved reading bedtime stories for him especially Fairy Tales. It didn't bother Tsuna since he himself loved Fairy Tales, too. But will it work on Hibari though? It should be.

So a kiss of prince then. But wait, did that mean he was the prince and Hibari was the princess? Tsuna stifled a small laugh at the thought. If Hibari were to hear his thoughts, who knows what the high schooler might do. Without any ulterior motive, Tsuna proceeded with his plan innocently as he climbed up the sofa again and sat closely beside the young man. As usual, Hibari still had his eyes closed and was facing the opposite side of Tsuna, his chin resting on his left hand. Tsuna had to stand up from his seat to level his height against the sleeping young man since he wouldn't be able to do his plan if he was sitting. He leaned closer and Tsuna could relatively hear Hibari's steady breathing.

Tsuna frowned.

With Hibari facing the other side, he was having a trouble of reaching the lips of the young raven-haired man. Must he really do it on the lips? Maybe he could do it on the cheeks instead? Tsuna tilted his head and thought for a moment. Well it's a magic kiss, maybe it will work on the cheeks, too. And since he didn't have the courage to pounce on the older male either, he decided to go with that plan. _Yeah_. Convinced with the thought, Tsuna leaned once more and slowly moved his head closer to Hibari's cheek.

Hibari, however, had already sensed his presence on his side. Attentively, he popped his eyes open and turned his head on his side out of reflex, wondering what the brat's been up to. Instead, he felt a soft, warm tingle on his lips. It only lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared. It was already too late though when he finally grasped the situation he was in. He widened his eyes unnecessarily as he realized in horror that the kid just kissed him. On his lips. What the hell was he thinking? _That damn brat!_

"What do you think you're doing?"

As Tsuna withdrew his head, he opened his eyes — which he didn't realize he had closed out of reflex — and blinked. A triumph smile came over his face. "Waii! Tsu-chan did it! It did work on the cheeks! Now Hibari-oniichan is not tired anymore!" He beamed in happiness. He didn't even realize himself that he had kissed Hibari on the lips instead. Oh Tsuna. Talk about being clueless.

Hibari looked at him wryly. What the hell was he talking about? But that aside, "You... what did you—" before he could question the little boy further, they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, announcing that someone just entered the house.

Hibari moved his attention to the front door, still bewildered and annoyed of what just happened, and saw an unfamiliar face yet he somehow already knew who it was.

"Papa!"

Bingo.

The man — who looked like in his late twenties or even early thirties — invited himself inside the entryway and his face automatically brightened up upon seeing his only son ran towards him in excitement, greeting him a warm welcome. He carried Tsuna on his arms and the boy gave him a light peck on the cheeks.

This irked Hibari somehow for he suddenly recalled his predicament a moment ago with the kid. _How stupid_. Brushing the thought away indifferently, Hibari studied the man first. He could sense pride and power in his aura. He had a bulky appearance and one must think that he was a gangster or delinquent back in his younger days. He was a bit tanned and has a short spiky blonde hair. He was nothing alike his son but as Hibari watched the man interact with the kid he could faintly see the resemblance somehow. To Hibari's view, he was just a doting father. Hibari shook his head in disgust.

But just one look from the man, Hibari could tell that he will never like this man. Not one a bit. True enough as the man's eyes darted on his direction and gave a somewhat questioning look before grinning.

"Oh we have a guest?" He turned the question to Tsuna instead, his grin never leaving his face.

"Ah! Papa! That's him! That's him! The one Tsu-chan was talking about! Hibari-oniichan!" Tsuna chirped enthusiastically, pointing his little finger to Hibari's direction.

"Is that so?" The man's grin widened more, shifting his gaze once more to the said raven-haired boy. "So you're the infamous Hibari-oniichan and Kyo-kun, eh? I see, I see." He muttered as if he was only talking to himself but it was loud enough for all the occupants in the living room.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the statement. Though the man's words clearly didn't mean any ill intention, Hibari could literally feel a small hint of sarcasm in his words. He glared in return instead.

The man blinked before letting out a booming laugh in amusement, startling Tsuna a bit.

"P-Papa?"

He only patted the boy's head, his eyes still never leaving the younger male's piercing gaze. "No need to glare so much, boy. Rest assured I'm not someone suspicious. I'm this cute little boy's father."

Hibari twitched at being called a _boy_ but didn't even bother to comment at that. Instead, he narrowed his eyes more, completely emitting a menacing aura. "I can obviously see that."

Tsuna's father chuckled at the unknown hostility of the younger male towards him. He suddenly wondered why his wife and son were so infatuated with this boy. He could already tell that he was indeed dangerous. But then again, he couldn't deny that he piqued his interest, too. But of course, he shouldn't let his guard down. Who knows when this brat will snatch the two away from him, especially his son. An undecipherable smile appeared on his lips. "Straightforward. Just like Nana said. It's nice to formally meet you, Hibari Kyoya-kun. My name is Sawada Iemitsu."

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** So chapter 2 is done. Hmm. The story's progress is a bit slow but even so, I hope you will stick with me. XD I actually think that this story is nice... I mean the plot that I thought. I guess? XD

But I just want to start the first few chapters with Child-Tsuna interacting with Hibari. Then after that... we will go to the plot. Eheh~

Anyway... thanks again for those who reviewed. I really appreciated it! :D

So... see you soon! Don't forget to R & R. Ciao~

**RANDOM SPAM:** (You can ignore this one)

Ah. WHERE THE HELL CAN I FIND THE CONTINUATION of SILVER DIAMOND? Huhuhu I only read up to Volume 10. T^T

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I guess there's no English translation for Volume 11 and up. Dang it.


End file.
